


Slow Screw Against the Wall

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sparktober, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Elizabeth wants, John makes sure she gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Screw Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Slow Screw Against the Wall  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 514  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
>  **Summary:** What Elizabeth wants, John makes sure she gets  
>  **A/N:** written for my [Sparktober](http://sparktober.livejournal.com) bingo card(passionate) [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/298183.html)

He loved her. 

_He loved her?_

John leaned his shoulder against the doorway to her office and watched as she went about the day to day running of Atlantis. There was just something about Elizabeth Weir that appealed to him, tempted him beyond reason. She was the one thing he wanted in this galaxy or any other for that matter.

_Yes. He really did love her._ He didn’t think after his marriage had ended that he would ever allow himself to fall in love again. Lust, sure he wasn’t a monk after all. But love? Definitely not. And yet there he stood absolutely crazy about the woman in front of him. A small sigh escaped him.

“John?”

He quickly shook his head as a smile lit his face. “Hi, you finished?”

“Just about, why?” She couldn’t help an answering smile.

“I thought we could take a walk to the pier.” He was positive she knew that when he said pier he meant his room.

As she stared into his eyes, Elizabeth’s smile widened. She knew that look. She had been on the receiving end of it quite a few times lately and it never ceased to turn her insides to jelly. 

“Okay.” Without another word, Elizabeth signed the last form on her desk, put the folders in her desk drawer before she stood and took John’s hand.

Elizabeth waited until she was sure they were out of earshot before she began to speak, “Don’t you think people will know what we’re up to if we keep disappearing in the middle of the day?”

John shrugged his shoulders, before quickly pinning her against the corridor wall. “I really don’t care.” He whispered against her lips. “Do you?”

“No, not really.” She whispered before she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him passionately.

As their tongues met, John couldn’t help but think that this was one of the many things he loved about her. She was always so passionate. 

Slowly, he slid his hands up her thighs, gently grazing her breasts, to capture the sides of her face. “As much as I want you, Elizabeth,” He punctuated his words with a quick kiss. “I don’t want to make love to you here.”

He was surprised to see her beginning to pout. He didn’t know whether to bite her bottom lip that was thrusting out at him so temptingly or ask her what was wrong. Curiosity won. 

“What’s wrong, Baby?”

“So I guess that means you don’t want to do that thing that a drink was named after?’

His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what she meant. But he had nothing. “Huh?”

“You know the one with the wall.”

For a minute, he still drew a blank and then suddenly, a light dawned. _Slow Screw Against the Wall._

He was stunned speechless. And then he remembered he had walls in his room. A lot of walls. Quickly, John straightened up, captured Elizabeth’s hand in his and took off running. If that was what his lady wanted who was he to say no?


End file.
